Befriending Crazy Fleshlings for Evil Xenophobic Robots
by LilacFoxGirl1
Summary: (Prime) A group of Vehicons interested in humans end up kidnapping six teenage girls. Cue the antics. Meet Meg, Starla, Silvia, Beryl, and Araxie, six of the most eccentric girls you'll ever meet, who manage to find a meaningful friendship in the Decepticons...eventually. They're not war-stoppers either, but things may still lighten up. (somewhat of an AU. Reasons in first chapter)
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody, Lilac here! This is my first Transformers fanfic, so I'm worried about both whether people will like my OCs and characterization of the characters. Which is odd, because when it comes to Super Smash Brothers, I just go for it rather than worry this much. Oh well. **

****Anyway, this fanfic was actually inspired by/based off of WolfSpiritFlower's fanfic, Soul of Music and its sequel, Heart of Music. So you're likely to find similarities, like how both my six OCs and her four OCs are musically-inclined... I just loved the idea, because music is awesome and it seemed so brilliant!****

**Also, besides human OCs, I guess you could call the characters in this chapter Vehicon OCs. Except for Steve. But everybody loves Steve. I was actually happy to find out that Steve is an option in the character filter. xD **

****My reasons for rating this T, though...it's mainly a just-in-case thing. There's cursing, but it's censored (unless it ends up being robo-curses), most likely some violence coming up later (they are in the middle of a war, after all!), and probably other stuff that would prefer to be T-rated coming up, as well. And the reason is says it's a somewhat AU in the summary is because Breakdown is alive, Dreadwing is here (except Skyquake's still a zombie), and Airachnid and Starscream are there at the same time. I tried to find a spot in canon where they could all be there, and just when I find an okay one for Airachnid and Starscream where Breakdown is alive, I realize that Dreadwing wasn't there. So, somewhat of an Alternate Universe.  
><strong>**

****Miscellaneous Warnings: probably some OOCness even if I try to keep them in character, there's a small chance there might be romance at some point but it won't be the center of the story, and though there won't be any actual robo-slash (as in, me writing about Knock Out and Breakdown on a date or whatever, for instance) it will be joked about at some point.****

****Plus, this isn't written all the way through yet so some things might be added or change. Now, without further ado, enjoy the story! :3****

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

_Humans are a Hobby_

* * *

><p>H4-RR7—or Harry, as his friends called him—almost couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into. Ground Bridge operator? He was the Ground Bridge operator for this unofficial mission?<p>

Even though backing out was the last thing on his mind, for Harry kept his word and confidence, he silently wondered just what he and his six Vehicon friends were getting themselves into. Humans were extremely odd and as such, interesting creatures. But getting some for the _Nemesis_ crew—and to _befriend_ nonetheless—had a slim chance of being successful.

Harry was among the faction of Vehicons that were very interested in humans. He hadn't seen the Autobots' humans during battle or mining like his friends Steve (ST-3V3), Derek (D3-R3K), and Shane (2H-4N3). Conner (C0N-N3R) once even had a teasing conversation with their human femme, Miko, when the two coincidently hid behind the same large rock during battle.

Harry, though, had often seen the images that Soundwave had somehow gotten. As one of the Vehicons curious about humans, Harry also volunteered for clearing out and cleaning the lowest levels of the _Nemesis_ as often as he could with his friends in order to discuss human-related things in a more secluded area (as rarely anybody ever goes there other than to store what they don't need…or to lock up Starscream and Knock Out for the humor of it).

It was Sharon, designation 2H-4R0N, who often brought a—quote, unquote—"borrowed" Cybertronian equivalent to what humans might call a "laptop" for them to search through the human internet. She was probably the most enthusiastic—and crazy without a glitched processor, since she was the one who eagerly declared that they should befriend humans just as the Autobots had. Her friends, including Harry, had actually taken her seriously because she most likely _would _plan to do something like that, whether they liked it or not. Later, Derek apparently decided it was a good idea because next thing Harry knew, a plan was being hatched to actually _get_ some humans.

In said plan, Harry had a combination of volunteered himself and appointed nonetheless as the one to operate the Ground Bridge as he had best knowledge of it due to his general work station on the_ Nemesis_. Conner was voted to be look out for Harry just in case unwanted company might discover what they were doing. Harry wasn't too sure a lookout was necessary, but nevertheless he figured Conner would take up Shane's advice and start doing the jobs of his friends just to pass the time. If that was the case, once the five Vehicons left to their destination through the Ground Bridge, Harry planned to help Conner out until he received a comm. from Derek to pick them up.

Harry thought over this information until a servo rested on his shoulder, courtesy of Derek.

"Harry," Derek addressed him, "are you sure about doing this?"

"You're the one who appointed me," Harry responded, turning to face him. Derek gave a small nod of acknowledgement.

He replied simply, "It only made sense."

"Yo, Derek," said Conner as he walked up to the two mechs. "Make sure to get a fun group. Buuut, preferably ones that don't like jumping into sudden-death situations like Miko." He glanced Sharon's direction. "Or anyone like our resident psycho, Sharon."

"Hey!" shouted Sharon, holding an indignant pose to match her tone. Conner just laughed in response. Derek shook his helm before turning to the four who would be going with him.

"Everybody ready?"

"Yeah!" chorused Sharon, Steve, Shane, and the shyer Vehicon, Rosie (R0-S13).

"U-um, wait," Rosie spoke softly, causing the others to look at her. She looked up at Derek. "From where are we going to get them, exactly?"

Derek thought for a moment. "…Good question," he sighed.

"How about Jasper?" Steve suggested whilst raising his servo. "That's where the Autobots got their humans."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Sharon.

Derek and Harry exchanged glances. "That works," Derek finally said. "Harry, fire up the Ground Bridge."

Harry nodded before turning to the Ground Bridge controls. After typing in the coordinates, he pulled the lever for starting the Ground Bridge. Soon a swirling green vortex appeared before the five Vehicons that were to be finding humans.

"Remember," Derek called over his shoulder before transforming into a snazzy purple car, "no bipedal modes in public areas!"

"Gotcha!" Conner replied. Unfortunately for him, Harry caught his arm before he could take another step. "Aw man…"

Sharon briefly waved at the two staying behind. "Don't worry, Conner. We'll make sure to get one that'll hate your guts!" she said a moment before transforming along with the other three Vehicons.

If he had the optics, Conner would've rolled them. Instead he semi-rolled his neck, servos on his waist. "Oh, gee, thanks!" Conner answered sarcastically. "Jokes on you, Sherry, I don't have guts! I'm full of energon and metal, girl."

"Yeah, a whole load of _scrap_ metal!" Sharon called as her group drove into the 'Bridge.

"Would you two give it a rest?" Derek ordered, currently the farthest car in front.

"Sorry!" Sharon shouted.

"See you guys on the flip side!" Conner gave one last yell. Soon the group was far beyond their sight, and Harry turned off the Ground Bridge. He then turned to Conner.

"On a scale of one to ten, how likely do you think it is someone overheard the shouting?" Harry asked. Conner shrugged.

"Eh, is zero an option? I mean, it's not like there was anybody else around to hear us using the Ground Bridge anyway, right?"

The two Vehicons thought about this for a moment. Then they both froze and proceeded to gradually turn towards the room's entrance.

Lo and behold, once they fully faced the entrance they saw none other than the Decepticon officer, Soundwave, standing right there.

Harry and Conner stared back at Soundwave's black visor for a moment. After that, Harry simply nodded in acknowledgement to their officer. Arms folded, Conner then gave a short wave and casually leaned against the Ground Bridge controls.

"_Heeey._ Uh, what's up?"

* * *

><p><strong>Real smooth, Conner. Real smooth.<strong>

**Note: the next chapter will be focused on the unsuspecting human girls.**

**I'm both kind of glad and surprised that the prologue ended up being shorter than the other chapters. So, you guys, review and tell me what you think so far. Is the prologue good? Which Vehicon do you think you're going to like? Do you think Harry and Conner are gonna get scrapped off-screen or be A-okay? And who here wants to facepalm at Conner's attempt to act casual? xD**


	2. Meet the Crazy People

**Welcome back to another chapter of Befriending Crazy Fleshlings for Evil Xenophobic Robots, where one OC is never enough! (xD) (Just kidding. ...Actually, I do tend to use a lot of characters whether they're OCs or not. (O-o) Huh.)**

**Yeah, I'd say this chapter's title is pretty much self-explanatory. Also, I honestly was going to reply to the reviews (that I could, anyway), but I got sidetracked. So I'll just do it in the Author's Notes:**

_**To Guestpersonanonymous:**_** I know, right? I'm a little surprised at how much I ended up liking my Vehicon OCs. I feel brilliant for doing their personalities. (xD) I understand how you feel about human OCs. For me, it pretty much depends on how I feel at the time, but I see what you mean. I'm actually really -I don't know the word, humbled? Or something distantly related to that, anyway- that your looking forward to the human OCs! I'm hoping that they're at least half as lovable as the Vehicons. (xD)**

_**To Bluefeather4299:**_** Yes...seriously Conner. (xD) All in favor of blaming their bad situation on Conner, say I!**

_**To Random Person:**_** First off, I like your guest name. (xD) Yep, Conner is the smoothest of them all. In truth, Sharon is one of my favorites to write for! So yay, for that. (:D) Thank you for the encouragement/support, also. It really helps. :) And, yep, it's fine if you call me Lilac! As a friend of mine said once, "LilacFoxGirl1" is a mouthful. (xD)**

_**To WolfSpiritFlower: **_**Well, of course they are! Anything is possible! (xD) You're welcome. Even if you don't care, I still feel inclined to do it. (xD) Credit where credit is due. I definitely plan for the Vehicons to be at least recurring characters, because I like them too! (xD) Thank you!**

_**To 11jamie11: **_**Oohhh~, that's what you think... *erupts into maniacal evil laughter* Anyway, here's the chapter! (:D)**

**It's time to meet the girls!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

_Meet the Crazy People_

* * *

><p>"<em>It's Fri~day, Fri~day—Gotta' get down on Fri~day!"<em>

"Klemen, I _swear_, if you sing that song one more time-!"

For a second, Klementina Peechis innocently blinked her blue eyes, looking as if she would continue anyway. Instead she turned to face forward, her high ponytail of black hair and bright red highlights tossing over her shoulder before gracefully slipping back down.

Her previously irate friend, Margaret Fusch, barely dropped her severe expression before looking away. Margaret, nicknamed "Meg" by her friends, faced ahead once more with a sigh and continued walking beside Klemen with their four other friends.

"Awww," spoke up the black-haired girl several steps behind Meg. "But I like that song!"

"Then you, Araxie…" Meg took a punctuating pause for emphasis, glancing behind. Curious, Araxie Wreath stopped and tilted her head causing the silver bells in the top sides of her head to give a slight jingle.

"…have brain damage," Meg finished declaratively.

At this, Araxie gave a mildly overdone pout before returning to a normal expression, as the group continued on the sidewalk. The girl to Araxie's left, sporting torn jeans and a navy blue tank top, snickered at Meg's comment. However, she also received a considerably light punch in the arm from Araxie. Except all that did was make her laugh even more.

Araxie wasn't as amused. "Oh can it, Beryl!"

Beryl Hawking, an auburn-haired girl with messy curls, just laughed. "Make me, Jingle Bells," she teased. Next thing Beryl knew, she was utterly webbed over with pink and purple silly string. She blinked for a moment before looking down at herself. "What the-?!" She looked up to meet Araxie's smug expression. Disregarding the look, she asked out of surprise, "You carry silly string in your _backpack_?"

"Yeah," said Araxie, "just in case one of my best friends decide to be a meanie-pants." Beryl made a scoffing noise at this, and in response Araxie stuck out her tongue.

"Araxie, stop acting like a four-year-old," chided the friend to Araxie's right, a girl with brownish blonde hair kept in a high ponytail. Beryl gave another obvious, loud laugh.

Meg, along with her gray-eyed friend beside her, turned her head slightly to get a glimpse of the three friends behind them. "Really, Starla?" she simply said, with a hint of amusement in both tone and expression. Starla Clerkins gave a shrug paired with a mocking, _'Well, what are you gonna do with her'_ expression. Meg grinned.

"Fine then, make that a two-year-old," Starla responded with a smirk.

"Oh, phooey on you all," Araxie countered with a frown. Klemen, to the front left of Araxie, arched her back to look at her bell-wearing friend upside down.

"Hey now, Silvia and I didn't say anything," she pointed out before standing upright once more, pointing to the gray-eyed girl to Meg's right, Silvia Lalich. Klemen easily faced Araxie and walked backwards to keep up the conversation better. Silvia stole a glance at Klemen upon hearing her name but didn't do much else.

Araxie folded her arms with an _'Oh Really?'_ expression, like a child who wasn't satisfied with the answer their parents had given. "Not right now, but about forty-five minutes ago you said that that beetle we were studying for science class was ugly," Araxie reminded her with a disapproving undertone.

"Because it _was_!"

Araxie abruptly planted her heels. "Lies!"

"Truths!" Klemen threw back.

"Objection!"

"Overruled!"

"I second that!" Beryl added.

"Meanie," Araxie reacted with a pout. By now the group of friends had slowed to a stop, Starla shooting Araxie a quizzical look while Meg facepalmed.

"Since when did this become a court?" Meg questioned before removing her hand from her face to look at the other girls.

"Since five minutes ago," Araxie chirped.

"Not even!" scoffed Starla.

Araxie faced Starla with a challenging expression. "How would you know? You don't have a watch."

"Oh!" Beryl spoke, catching the attention of the other five.

"Hm?" Starla sounded. With one hand holding her overstuffed binder, Beryl began to dig around the backpack she wore with her free hand.

"I have a watch! …Somewhere."

"Then why don't you _wear it_, genius?" Meg remarked as Beryl continued to reach into the same pockets and find nothing. Silvia then stepped forward towards Beryl. Without saying anything, she took the binder from Beryl's right hand allowing Beryl to slip off her backpack, drop it on the floor, and dig madly through her stuff. The other five girls watched for a moment, Klemen shifting her weight slightly to one side while folding her arms. She tilted her head, frowning a bit.

"Beryl, you don't have a watch," Klemen said whilst Beryl continued to toss out the things that weren't her watch. Those "things" included a dark blue lunch box, weird white and yellow balled-up things that the other girls realized was actually paper, a blue sweater, a headband, a mini toy hamster, a battered mini-purse, fresh pens still packaged, a pillow that shouldn't have been able to fit in there, and a hammer (to which Meg reacted, _'What the #&%!?'_).

"Yeah I do," Beryl protested. She paused and looked up. "The blue one that was always twenty minutes off, remember?" She returned to digging through her backpack. Klemen regarded Beryl with her eyelids lowered about halfway.

"Beryl," Klemen said, "that Jorge Whatever-his-name-was-'s bulldog ate it last week."

Wide-eyed, Beryl stopped digging to looked up. "…Oh yeah."

She stood up, picked up her wide-open backpack, zipped it, and slung it onto her back once more. Starla, in particular, felt the need to epically facepalm due to the fact that the random stuff that had all once fit unbelievably well into Beryl's backpack was now strewn about the area where the six friends stood.

Silvia handed Beryl her binder.

Beryl smiled at Silvia. "Thanks."

"Great," Meg spoke, deadpanned. "Now put_ everything __back in your BACKPACK, YOU –IDIOT-_!"

Beryl merely blinked. "… Oh yeah."

"_Yeah__._"

Roughly five minutes later, the girls were standing in the exact same spots except all that random stuff belonging to Beryl was picked up.

Meg sighed. "Great, now let's go."

A few blocks later, the six girls were still strolling along to their destination in the bright sunlight of the oddly cool day.

"Wait…Meg, where are we even going?" Starla questioned Meg, who was currently in lead of the group.

"Yeah," Beryl agreed with a puzzled expression. "My and Klemen's house was like three houses ago."

Araxie glanced at her. "Then why didn't you stop?" she asked. Beryl shrugged.

"I didn't notice until now."

Meg didn't even turn around. "Beryl, you never cease to amaze me with your idiocy."

"That," Beryl responded, jabbing her index finger in Meg's direction. "…was exactly what my little sister said two days ago."

"That doesn't surprise me," Starla remarked in a nonchalant tone.

Klemen made a laugh-like "hmph" noise. "Doesn't surprise me either."

"Congratulations, Beryl!" Araxie applauded using a cheery tone that made it hard to tell whether she was pretending or not. "You have now successfully made us all lose faith in your brain." Beryl furrowed her eyebrows, more in thought than anything.

"And that is exactly what Wingate said yesterday," she realized aloud as they kept walking. "Huh."

"Wingate?" Meg repeated. "You mean you're older brother?" Again, Beryl shrugged.

"Depends on which one you're referring to. The serious tough guy, the utter psycho, or Deandre, who always acts depressed."

"Utter psycho-"

"That's the one."

"I hate him," Klemen whined. "He's always putting frogs, snakes, or worms in my bed when I come over!"

"Wait, why would you have a bed at Beryl's house?" Meg asked.

"We're pretty much cousins," Beryl explained. "And she comes over a lot."

"Enough to have a bed there?" Starla questioned with a skeptical look. Beryl shrugged for the umpteenth time that day as they stepped onto the pavement of a parking lot.

"I dunno. Came with the house. Oooh, look, cool cars," Beryl commented as the group walked past about five or six parked purple cars. Stepping up onto grass instead of a sidewalk, Meg glimpsed over her shoulder at the seemingly identical cars.

"Huh…" She looked away. "Never seen cars like those before."

"Oooooh," sounded Araxie with Klemen nodding in agreement, the two girls still staring as they followed Meg onto the grass. That is, until Klemen—still walking backwards—tripped backwards over the curb. She landed on the grass with a 'thump' and gave whimper of, "_Owww…_" And like what all great friends would do in this situation, Araxie stared for a second.

Before she burst out laughing.

Narrowing her eyes, Klemen responded by grabbing Araxie by the arm and tugging her down with every bit of force she had causing Araxie to tumble over onto the grass as well. Now it was Klemen's turn to laugh as Araxie pushed herself to her knees and sat up. Araxie watched Klemen giggle for a moment. Then, with an evil smirk, Araxie took out from her backpack a can of silly string spray. Seeing this, Klemen immediately shut up.

"Again," Starla began to Meg, ignoring Klemen and Araxie's antics. "Where are we going?"

"Quick question," Meg instead replied before looking back at her now puzzled-looking friends. "Why are you guys even following me?"

"Do you want us _not_ to follow you?" Starla asked back, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no—"

"Oh, well then."

"—_as in,_ 'that's not a problem'," Meg finished. "I'm just wondering why you guys haven't stopped at your guys' houses instead of following me to where I want you guys to go." The girls soon came to a stop on the grassy area.

"You're like our sheep dog," Beryl said grinning. After a second, her expression morphed into confusion and she looked down at Klemen. "Right?"

Klemen, with the same unimpressed expression she had when Beryl had looked for her eaten watch, opened her mouth to reply but instead slowly shook her head. "_No_…No." Still looking confused, Beryl looked over to Silvia for an explanation but as expected Silvia just stared back, her slightly lowered eyelids giving the impression she was as unimpressed as Klemen. Araxie giggled. Starla sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I think a simpler way to put it—in order not to confuse our resident 'Dumber'—" Starla shot a glance at Beryl before continuing, "you're our leader, Meg. You lead this group. I don't know how or why we let you, but you are. We know you well. And we trust you."

Meg raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Even when I texted to you that one time that I would kill you if you didn't shut up?"

Starla paused for a moment and then answered, "Yes. Because, one: I knew you wouldn't really kill me, and two: you texted, and I quote…" Starla took an unnecessary deep breath as Meg muttered, _"Here we go…"_

" 'Starla, if you don't shut up I'm going to kiss you'."

Beryl, Klemen, and Araxie burst out laughing.

"THAT WAS THE %$#& AUTO-CORRECT'S FAULT AND YOU KNOW THAT!" Meg shouted at Starla, who only suppressed her own laughter with a noticeable smirk on her features. After a few moments of mass giggling and laughing loudly (despite Meg shouting loud curses at Starla, which, by the way, only made _Starla_ laugh louder…until Meg started chasing her around with Beryl's binder for violent reasons), Klemen abruptly stopped.

"Wait," she said, standing up and casting her gaze to where Starla ran across the grass in a panic. "Starla, what did you mean by Beryl was 'the resident Dumber'? Then who's the resident 'Dumb'?"

Instead, as Starla kept running for her life, Meg halted a second to answer in a deadpan tone, "_You_, airhead," before sprinting after Starla once more leaving Klemen to slump and pout at this new information.

While Silvia, the resident stoic of the group, didn't laugh out loud, she did give a wide amused smile. In spite of this, an odd sound caught her attention and that smile immediately disappeared.

"_Two…"_

It sounded like the voice of a female

"_Don't,"_ came the sound of a male voice, both voices sounding like they were attempting to whisper. Silvia whipped around, ignoring her oblivious friends' laughter (and shouting, courtesy of Meg), and glowered. However, instead of two teenagers or whoever trying to jump them, she saw nothing but the cars in the parking lot. A red truck to the far corner, a blue car just a parking spot away from the five purple cars they noticed earlier… Puzzled, Silvia physically relaxed.

"_Why not?"_ the disembodied female voice whispered loudly. Silvia frowned at this. They were there, but where exactly were they? Then, Starla figured, it probably didn't concern her or her friends.

"_Guys…"_ A new voice—most likely another male is what Silvia guessed—spoke up. _"I think she can hear us."_

Silvia began to back away from the parking lot, still searching for any hint of where the strangers were hiding. Never mind what she thought before, as one of the only people at edge of the park, those strangers had to be talking about her.

"_What? No way, she's just staring at something behind us, that's all!"_ the female voice answered in a regular tone.

Um, what?

"Hey Silvia." Silvia turned around to meet Beryl's perplexed expression. "Did you say something?" Beryl asked, Klemen beside her looking just as puzzled. Before Silvia could reply, metallic clanks and whirs caught the girls' attention causing them to glimpse at the source. This turned out to be various giant pieces of metal shifting, turning, and rising to create five enormous purple robots. With red optic visors.

The six friends, Meg and Starla pausing from their chase, stared up at the large beings. Then came their jumble of reactions.

"Oh $#&%."-"Son of a _butterfly_!"-"Son of a &*%&!"-"Oh my Goddesses..!" (*)

"Oh…mein…Gott," uttered Klemen, eyes wide in a combination of shock and fear.

For a moment no one said anything. The five robots watched as the girls likewise stared up at them. After a moment, the robot to the farthest right looked to the one beside it.

"So? What are we waiting for?" questioned the eager female, whom we all know as Sharon. "Let's take them back to base!" The Vehicon beside her, Derek, facepalmed and heaved a sigh.

"Did anybody remember what I said about bipedal modes earlier?"

"No, only Conner was listening," Steve replied in a blunt yet nonchalant manner, giving Derek another urge to facepalm.

"Who's Conner?" Beryl dumbly asked, oblivious to the fact that both Klemen and Araxie were cowering behind her.

"Better question," Meg spoke. "Why the #&%% aren't we running?!"

"Because-we're-being-absolute-morons-now RUN!" Starla shouted ending on a higher pitch. And in truth, none of the girls needed to be told twice. Unfortunately for them, the ever tall Vehicons only had to lean over and snatch them up before the girls got very far, the metallic hands muffling the their exclamations/cries. The Vehicon crew stood to full height once more. The group glanced around to make sure that none of the humans had gotten away, and they hadn't.

Curiosity overcoming them, each Vehicon slowly opened their servo a bit to see which or if they even caught a girl.

"I got the dumb one!" Sharon yelled in excitement, causing Beryl to shout, _"Hey!"_ Sharon eagerly held her servos out to show the others her catch.

"Ooh. Nice, Sharon," Steve complimented before looking down in his own metal hands. He opened them, revealing nothing. Steve immediately felt a wave of disappointment. "Awww…" His gaze drifted to Rosie, who seemed to be fumbling a bit with whichever small beings she caught.

"U-um, I think I got two," Rosie gently noted, a little worried she would drop the squishy creatures. She turned to Steve. "Do you want one?"

Steve perked up. "Of course!" he answered, holding out his servos. Rosie carefully placed the human previously in her left servo, Starla, into Steve's cupped metal hands. He quickly took notice of Starla's heels. "Wow! She has heels like Starscream!" Happy to have made her friend's day, Rosie then looked down at her remaining human that was known as Araxie.

"Technically, the heels Starscream has are his feet," Derek reminded whilst gazing down at who he had caught. Distressed, Silvia frantically glimpsed around before looking up at Derek with her gray eyes large. Though her mouth moved, Silvia said something too quietly for Derek to catch. "Excuse me, what was that?" Derek asked, trying his best not to scare her. Silvia didn't reply instead leaning back, obviously afraid he'd hurt her.

Derek realized there was muffled shouting coming from the opposite hand. Puzzled, he opened it to see Meg jump to her feet and continue her string of Earth curses. If this were an anime, Derek would have sweatdropped.

Meanwhile, Sharon turned to Shane. "Hey, Shane! What did you get?"

Shane stared down at his own cupped servos before holding them out for Sharon to see. "I got the gray and black one." The "gray and black one" turned out to be a frightened Klemen on her hands and knees. Sharon stared for a moment before speaking.

"Shane? She's wearing red and black. Not gray."

"Oh…" Shane's optics flickered. "Wait, Sharon, what colors are you supposed to be?"

"I'm purple," Sharon answered. "Mostly. Did Doc Knock do something to your optics last visit?"

"No, but when the scout shot them Knock Out could only do so much. So I'm colorblind. I've been that way for long enough that I can't remember what colors we are."

"Oh yeah! I remember that!" Sharon said, optics lighting up upon realization. "That was the day Conner got his aft kicked by the Autobot two-wheeler, and that was hilarious. I laughed at him from the sidelines."

"_Oh Gott, warum ist das passiert,_" Klemen muttered from in Shane's palm, shrinking away from Sharon's scary red optics.

"Does everyone have a human?" Derek asked, turning to his Vehicon crew.

"Yeah," the group chorused. Derek nodded.

"Good. I'll comm. Harry and tell him we're ready. Also, would you guys transform back to vehicle mode?" Derek himself proceeded to transform back down into a snazzy purple car and finished, "If we stay in our bipedal modes any longer, we'll attract unwanted attention."

"Okie-dokes!" Sharon replied before transforming into her vehicle form along with the other three, each Vehicon car with a girl (or two, in Derek's case) ending up in the back seat. Derek sent a quick comm. to let Harry know to start up the Ground Bridge.

Speaking of "girls", sitting in the back seats of Derek's car mode, Meg and Silvia were unnerved if not scared out of their minds. And why wouldn't they? They were being kidnapped by giant robots that turn into cars, for goodness sake! Of all the things, this was _not_ what they had planned to do on Friday.

"Still debating whether we're gonna die, or this is a dream," Meg spoke, glancing down at the seatbelt tied around her in such a way she wasn't sure how to undo it. "And just what the #$%% is up with the seatbelt knot?!"

"It's to keep you, specifically, from escaping," answered Derek's voice as the car (or you could say, Derek himself) drove in front of the other four purple cars towards a growing, glowing green vortex. "And you can put your 'debating' to rest because the answer is neither."

Meg and Silvia exchanged glances.

With a worried expression, Silvia whispered audibly, "I don't feel any safer."

"Yeah," Meg agreed and then directed her response to Derek. "Just why the #%$$ are you—"

"_Let's start a riot!"_ music by Three Days Grace blasted from her pocket interrupting her and causing Silvia to jolt. "_A riot! Let's start a riot! Let's start a riot—a riot, let's start a riot!"_ Utterly puzzled due to the circumstances, Meg fished her phone out from her pocket, flipped it open, and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Meg?"_ asked the voice of Araxie.

"Araxie? Why the #$%& are you calling me?"

"_I'm scared…Like, really scared,"_ Araxie answered with a slight tremor in her voice.

Meg frowned. "Wait a second, let me get this straight. You, Araxie—the one who loves watching horror movies and playing creepy games 'n all that crap, an #$%#ing _loves_ them—are afraid of giant robots that don't want to kill us?"

"_Yeah?"_ said Araxie, her tone making it clear that she didn't see Meg's point. _"Wait, they don't want to kill us?"_

"That's what they said."

_Blip! _Meg got a text. "One sec, Araxie, let me check this…" As it turned out, it was actually a text from her younger step-sister.

**-Omega: Margaret? Are you there? Dad's upset and Mom is worried What's taking you so long?**

With only a glimpse at the messenger's name, Meg selected to ignore it instead switching back to Araxie. "Never mind, back."

"_Who was it?"_ Araxie questioned.

"No one important."

"_You're Dad?" _Araxie guessed.

"No, and don't even—"

"_Mom—no, wait—Ohh!"_ For some reason, Meg heard a couple claps on the other end. _"It's your little sister, isn't it? Paige? Don't ignore her, she's nice!"_

"Yeah, and freakin' annoying."

"_That's just a biased thought."_

"Whatever." Meg rolled her eyes and looked out the window. She was actually surprised to see weird, bright green energy-electric things passing them as the car zoomed along. She looked back at Silvia. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Silvia answered, looking a little worried about it as well.

While the girls had no idea where the Vehicons were taking them, Derek, of course, knew exactly where they were going.

Despite being in vehicle mode, he was able to see the entrance to the _Nemesis _coming up ahead. On closer inspection, Derek was able to see a figure. Or two. It was hard to tell from the distance. But he saw who he assumed was Harry manning the Ground Bridge. Though oddly enough Derek couldn't make out a chrome mask—as the Trooper's wore—from this distance, but perhaps he'd see it when he got closer.

In all honesty, Derek was surprised that he and his friends had actually successfully found and captured humans without anyone's notice. But he knew the hardest part had yet to come. After all, especially with Soundwave around, how could one simply sneak a human onboard? And _six,_ no less.

As the Bridge drew nearer, Derek took note of a strangely shaped gray structure on the other end behind two identical purple structures with chrome—oh, wait, no, those were Vehicons. Why is Harry letting two Vehicons watch? Wasn't Conner supposed to be guarding? Or maybe there just wasn't a problem. After all, the seven of them weren't the only Vehicons that were interested in humans. But still. Something about the figures on the other end seemed…off.

"Uhhh, Derek?"

Derek's train of thought was interrupted by Shane, whom drove behind to the right of him.

"Yes?" Derek responded.

"I'm kinda thinking we should decide between hightailing it back to the opposite way than where we're going, or come up with something convincing to say about the humans," Shane explained.

"How come?" Derek questioned, growing a little bit concerned about the problem.

"I may be colorblind," Shane began, "but I'd know that scary hulking gray figure anywhere. Mostly because I can see gray."

Unfortunately, before Derek could question it, all five Vehicons had successfully driven to the other side. Upon entering the warship, each Vehicon transformed into bipedal mode holding their respective humans.

"Oh! H-hey, you guys," Conner greeted them, standing beside Harry in front of a large figure. He laughed nervously. "Join the party."

"Oh _SLAG_!" Sharon voiced when she realized who it was standing behind them. And Derek had had a bit of a sinking feeling when he realized it was Soundwave who had opened the Ground Bridge rather than Harry...

The figure standing behind Harry and Conner gave a shark-toothed grin that by no means had a friendly aura. "Hello, _drones._ I hope you realize," growled Megatron, "that you're late to your curfew?"

For once, Derek knew Sharon was right about one thing.

They were slagged.

* * *

><p><strong>YES, YES THEY ARE.<strong>

**See, Conner? This is what happens when you try to act casual around Soundwave! (-_-) (granted, Soundwave sees/hears everything so I guess they'd be slagged anyway. (:/)) By the way, Megatron, worst attempted dramatic one-liner ever bro.  
>Gosh, this chapter is even longer than the first draft. (O-O)<strong>

**(*) - The order of exclamations is as follows: Beryl, Araxie, Meg, and Starla. Meanwhile, Silvia is just gaping in utter shock.**

**And, oh look, a technical cameo of Meg's step-sister. Try and guess why Meg's contacts call her Omega and Araxie calls her Paige.**


	3. A Collective Near-Death Experience

**Heyo, everybody! It's been quite a bit. Thank you for still reading, and thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you all like it! (:D) I know I don't have to reply to all the reviews, but I'm going to do it at least one more time! (xD) I can't private message guests, unfortunately.**

_**To Random Person:**_** Yes. They had to! Humans are like TV, very entertaining! (xD) Thank you!**

_**To Bluefeather4299:**_** I'm sure the Vehicons (and humans) will appreciate you attending their funerals. (xD)**

_**To Guest: **_**The caps are fine. They definitely show the right emotion at the moment. I don't know about "royally and utterly"...Actually, I don't think your too far off. (xD)**

_**To Rachael: **_**Thanks! I'm glad I made you laugh! (xD) One does not simply create a character with similarities to TFP Starscream without giving them heels (At least, in my case). Yarsh! Shane iz colorblind! It was something that I put in the original (also very different) draft to be funny that I decided to keep. I'm really glad you like the characters!**

**Also, there might be some "head-jumping" in this chapter but I don't think it'll be much of a problem. **

**Now, with that done, enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

_A Collective Near-Death Experience_

* * *

><p>The five Vehicons merely stood there in shock.<p>

They knew that this "Oh-Slag,-We've-Been-Discovered" part was inevitable (thanks to Soundwave, who pretty much saw _everything_) but they hadn't expected Megatron to confront them immediately upon their return! Seriously, who _does_ that?

Conner was obviously the worst lookout ever.

And as expected, Megatron had already dropped his grin of scariness for his signature glower of scariness, which kind of frightened the Vehicons. A lot.

Shane, in particular, couldn't help but have over a million thoughts on why they'll be punished (and probably die) and how they'll get punished (and end up dead) the minute he saw Megatron. However, then Shane realized…he hadn't even written his will yet! Oh, how he should've taken Knock Out's advice and written a will in advance. At least his spark-soul would've been at peace knowing Rosie had gotten his favorite human dictionary if he did. But now, it was much too late for that… Oh woe was he!

Cue Megatron breaking Shane's mental pity-party.

"Now tell me, drones," Megatron growled. "Are those _humans _I see?" His glare intensified. The Vehicons practically gulped in unison before exchanging anxious looks. "Just what is the meaning of bringing these _pitiful insects_ onboard the _Nemesis_?!" he demanded causing the Vehicons to jolt. "Why, if Soundwave hadn't suggested otherwise, I would've already scrapped your two worthless drone-friends for merely using the Ground Bridge!" Megatron angrily gestured to Harry and Conner, who had now managed to inch off to the side and out of anger issue-induced harm's way. "You useless pieces of scrap metal better have a good explanation for bringing these _worthless fleshings_ aboard our ship!"

"_Hey!"_

Megatron paused, eyes widening a fraction as he was caught off-guard, and turned to the source of the voice. The small (compared to him) human, Meg, glared up at him from her place on Derek's metal palm.

"_Just who the %$&# you think you're calling a #$%&ing insect, tin can_?!" she demanded, fists clenching tight. Derek instantly chose to close his hand, cutting off any more of Meg's would-be rant. Derek looked back up at Megatron.

Megatron, being Megatron, growled in pure irritation at the insolent little creature. "As you _should have _known, these creatures are utterly useless and simple-minded." Gradually stepping closer, he continued, "The _Autobots_ are the only ones _soft_ and _stupid_ enough to even bother with their species. And while Knock Out and Breakdown…" Megatron grimaced. "…find human culture a laughable entertainment, they by no means would want one of those insects for a pet."

Beryl glanced at Klemen being held just beside her. "Oh, well, gee, that makes me feel welcome," Beryl muttered, though Klemen was too busy staring wide-eyed in terror to really pay any attention.

"To be honest with you drones," said Megatron, "I'm not sure whether to kill the humans first, or to kill _you worthless troopers_ for bringing them onboard!"

"Is neither an option?" Conner tried, raising the equivalent of an index finger.

"Shut up."

Conner dropped his servo. "It was worth a try," he responded to the blank stare he got from Harry. By now, Megatron was practically leaning over Derek in a menacing manner.

"But I suppose it's only fair that I kill those insignificant pests first before your very optics so I have time to hear your pathetic excuses."

"For the record," Conner spoke up from behind Megatron. "It was Sharon's idea!"

"Hey!" Sharon shouted.

"Just sayin'!"

"Conner, you spawn of Unicron!"

"Well, putting myself in your pedes, I can't argue with tha—"

"_SILENCE_!" Megatron roared causing the two Vehicons to shush up. His gaze drifted across the five Vehicons before him. They all stood upright and silently, each foolish enough to carry a human in plain sight. Well, except for Steve. He held his servos behind his back, but it was still pretty darn obvious he kept a human as well. Megatron noticed the Vehicon fidgeting at the end of the line. Megatron barked, "You!"

Rosie went rigid, despite her human, Araxie, climbing down her leg. He had called her out because she was moving, hadn't he? She wished she wasn't so jumpy when it came to things crawling on her. Scraplets were an exception, though. Those were scary. But now she was going to die for bringing back humans. Rosie mentally sighed. At least she had written her will beforehand. Rosie was sure Shane would take good care of that little kitten she had managed to sneak on board several months ago.

The other four Vehicons watched as Megatron made his way towards Rosie, hands behind his back and with his signature fixed stare. Rosie forced herself not to tremble (too much, anyway) when Megatron finally stood before her, looking down upon her in that scary manner of his.

"Is something _wrong,_ drone?" It would've sounded slightly thoughtful if it was someone other than Megatron saying it.

"U-um, no, my liege," Rosie responded. She stared up at him with what Vehicons could make of a worried expression. Megatron couldn't read "drone" facial expressions though, so at least that was good.

"Hmm, good," Megatron spoke. "Then it should be no problem for you to collect the fleshlings your group has brought on board." Okay, Rosie was still scared but she didn't quite expect him to say that.

However, she had no doubt Megatron would either: A. ask her to crush them (which she would never on her life do) or B. hand them to him so that he could crush them. She liked neither idea. Rosie snuck a glimpse at her friends. Derek looked somewhat expectant, Shane appeared apprehensive; Steve looked worried Starla would be taken away from him, and Sharon was practically on the edge of her seat, figuratively speaking.

"Well?" Megatron snapped to which Rosie couldn't help but cringe in fear at. She hesitated.

Then, Rosie began to walk down the short line of Vehicons.

She paused in front of Steve, the closest to her. Steve stared at Rosie's open palm in a sort of sad disbelief and looked up at her. Steve dejectedly handed Starla over. Next, Rosie turned to Sharon. With a mumble of, _"Aw man…"_ Sharon placed Beryl in Rosie's servos. Megatron watched intently as Rosie moved to Shane next. With nothing less of a sad look, Shane gently put Klemen in Rosie's servos to join the other humans. Finally, Rosie stood in front of Derek. Derek obediently set Silvia down on Rosie's cupped servos. However, he gazed down at his closed servo, containing Meg, for a moment.

"…Might want to get a muzzle," he said quietly, dropping Meg into the human group Rosie held. Meg hit Rosie's metal palm with a 'thump'.

"Son of a $%#&," Meg muttered, standing up once more.

"Good," Megatron spoke bringing the Vehicons to turn to him. "Now hand them to me."

Scenario B it is.

Slowly, Rosie moved towards Megatron step by step, humans in hand.

"Oh, well this is $%&#ing great!" Meg exclaimed, sending a fierce glare ahead. "Thanks a #$%%ing lot for $%&*ing kidnapping us, giant #$%&*$# robots!"

"Welp," declared Beryl, "this was not how I planned to spend my weekend."

"It's not even the weekend yet, you moron!" Starla reacted.

"And it never will be!" Klemen exclaimed in a high pitch. "Because we're going to die!"

Beryl blinked, sitting crisscrossed with arms folded. "…Well, at least we're being killed by freaky giant robots."

"How is that a good thing?!" Starla demanded.

"Hey, you gotta admit that's kinda cool!"

Meg whipped around to face Beryl, obviously not in the mood to hear any attempts at humor (or whatever Beryl was trying to do). "Beryl, I _swear_, I _will_ absolutely _maul_ you if say _ONE. MORE. WORD_," she growled, her voice dropping down to a dangerous octave. Starla gave a look of serious disbelief that clearly said, _'This is not the time!' _while Klemen inched out of Meg's way to where Silvia kneeled. Beryl stared for a moment as if her mind was processing the threat.

". . .Pizza."

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!_"

Meg lunged for Beryl, who yelped in surprise. Rosie watched in shock for a moment. She moved her free servo to stop them.

"Wait."

Rosie froze upon hearing Megatron's voice. She directed her gaze up at him. Megatron actually walked closer wearing a grin of an unidentifiable expression. Puzzled, Rosie didn't recoil as Megatron watched—in amusement?—Meg try to violently attack Beryl. Everybody else as perplexed as Rosie, including Soundwave, looked up and gathered closer in order to see. Rosie couldn't help but cringe at the violence, even if it wasn't necessarily...as much as it could've been.

Meg was on top of Beryl either trying to strangle her or beat her to death or maybe both. It was clear Beryl had been startled, however she managed to avoid getting punched in the face. Several times. When Beryl caught Meg's fist she had also nearly gotten bitten. Plus, Beryl was pretty sure Meg's aimless blows were caused by the fact that Meg was currently driven into her ranting mode, during which Beryl was sure she heard the words "stupid orange juice" before she got the air knocked out of her. And obviously Starla, Klemen, and even Silvia were too rattled to help her.

Finally Beryl managed to (blindly) knee Meg at point blank, catching her off guard, before shoving crazy girl off. Beryl wasted no time grabbing and pinning Meg's hands against her back. Beryl used her own weight to keep Meg from getting back up.

_Talk about anger issues,_ Beryl thought, at the same time wondering if her crazy friend had ever killed anyone before.

She leaned forward. "Meg. Calm. The #$%*. _Down_." Beryl hoped her point would be made.

"Let go of me so I can kick your #%$!" Meg retorted, struggling to free her hands and throw Beryl off, but to no avail. "How the $%&* are you so $%&* heavy and how the $%*& is your grip so tight?!"

Beryl shrugged. "Dunno. I can wrestle down my three bros 'n sis in a free-for-all, so that might have something to do with it." Frowning slightly, she added, "But you know, as much as I like wrestling with you, I kinda think you need anger management or something."

"_#$%* ANGER MANAGEMENT!_"

"Beryl," Starla interjected. "Just so you know, the last girl who suggested Meg needed anger management classes Meg threatened to, 'break every bone in -her- body, rip out -her- tongue, shove -her- heels down -her- throat, and throw -her- in the dumpster,' with zero remorse." Shrugging one shoulder, Starla carelessly added, "Of course, Meg and I weren't friends yet at that point but I figured _someone_ should have recommended it to her."

"I heard everyone else who asked before Starla was sent to the hospital," Klemen added in a helpful tone.

"Well, #$%*," said Beryl, impressed. "You see, Meg, that's one of the reasons we're such good friends."

"Oh my gosh," Sharon randomly remarked, "this is just like a soap opera!"

"This is nothing like a soap opera!" Starla exclaimed, looking up at her.

"Guys, I swear, I am _not_ above kicking all your #$%$#," Meg hissed.

"That's exactly why I'm pinning you down," Beryl said.

"Okay, fine, I'm #$*&ing calm! Now will you let go?!" Meg asked, still attempting to shake Beryl off.

"Nope."

Meg gritted her teeth. Then she released a sigh. "I'm calm…" Beryl let go and stood up with a shrug.

"Good enough for me."

Meg stood up as well. No one said anything for a moment.

Until Beryl was spontaneously thrown off balance by a right hook ramming into her shoulder, courtesy of Meg, who proceeded to leap onto Beryl without a second thought—other than, _I'm still going to kill you!, _of course. Rosie fumbled a bit trying to make sure none of the girls fell out of her servos.

Megatron smirked. "Oddly enough, this is quite entertaining."

"I know, right?" Sharon agreed.

"So can we keep them?" Steve asked hopefully. The grimace he received from Megatron made Steve realize that that probably wasn't the subtlest approach.

"What makes you think that just because these insects are entertaining we can keep them?"

"Uhhh…"

"We're in the middle of a war, drones," Megatron snarled, causing the group to back away. "Just what good will a bunch of puny insects do for the Decepticons?! Now hand them here so that I can crush them and get this over with!"

"No!" squeaked Rosie, stepping back. She held the humans close to her chest plate.

Megatron raised an optic ridge. He was irritated, definitely, but mildly surprised as well. "Excuse me?"

The first thought that popped into Rosie's mind was, _Oh scrap, what did I just say?!_ However, she couldn't back out now. It's not like the humans were useless, right? And she wasn't going to just let them get crushed because Megatron couldn't see their uses, right?

"U-um, my liege," Rosie spoke, trembling slightly, "I-I'm suggesting that we should m-maybe…keep them?"

Megatron narrowed his optics. "_Really,_ now? And tell me, _drone,_ just why we should keep these pests on board our ship?"

"B-because they could be of some use!" _Oh gosh, really, Rosie? That was specific._ Rosie felt she had spoken too quickly, but she couldn't help it! Pressure hinders her ability to keep quiet if she knows what she could do to…to… Well, she could still think of various ways the humans could be helpful, and already Rosie was thoughtlessly listing them aloud.

"These humans are obviously good entertainment, however that can't be their only function because humans are obviously quite resourceful and if they hadn't been then how could they have gotten this far but that's not my point I mean because humans are much smaller than Cybertronians and even though that makes them significantly weaker compared to us that means they're capable of getting into places we Cybertronians can't and besides that the Autobots like humans, right? So clearly, if we had humans we could feign and rescue and they could gather data or befriend the Autobots' humans or ward them off while we fight since sometimes the Autobots' humans can be a bit bothersome or these humans could distract the Autobots from the fight since the Autobots are quite soft-hearted and care for these creatures' wellbeing and I also figure that since you're amused by upsetting Starscream perhaps having him handle one of the humans would be quite amusing as well especially if he's not allowed to really harm or at least kill the fleshling?"

Gradually Rosie realized that all eyes and optics were on her. She finally quieted herself. Attempting to keep calm with silent inhales and exhales, Rosie directed her gaze at Megatron, wondering if anything she said had even made sense. Megatron was not staring back, however, and seemed to look off into the distance as if considering the possibilities. Then, as if deciding on something, he nodded and looked down at her.

"…That is clever thinking, Vehicon," he spoke, sending a wave of utter surprise throughout everyone without earshot. "I've rethought and decided to let you all, even the insects, live." The Vehicons practically let out a sigh in unison, relaxing their stance significantly.

"However!" Megatron barked.

The Vehicon group looked up.

Eying them, Megatron added, "I do not trust you drones enough to keep track of these puny beings. Your officers will be taking that job whether they like it or not. Now go back to your duties! Before I change my mind…"

The Vehicons gave a collective, "Yes, Lord Megatron," plus a couple nods before dispersing at their own speeds. Rosie paused for a moment. She nervously searched for a safe place to put the humans. Finally, she decided if Megatron was serious—as he usually was in these cases—he'll probably make sure the fleshlings will not be stepped on. Hopefully. Rosie gingerly set the five human girls down on the floor of the command room.

She then bent down to one knee. "U-um, we'll be back later," Rosie assured them. She stood up and scurried away, leaving the humans under Megatron's supervision.

Megatron watched Rosie leave a moment before turning his attention to the five girls on the floor. Noting their size, Megatron scoffed. He wouldn't be surprised if some foolish Vehicon or officer ended up stepping on one of the creatures. In all honesty, Megatron wouldn't care either. But since the fleshlings could be of use to him, he decided to keep them alive. For the time being.

"What are your names?" he questioned causing the girls to look up from, well, whatever they were doing. It appeared the one with charcoal-colored hair had been chasing around the girl with messy curls using a book rather large (for a human) labeled "Math". The other three girls had been watching (the shortest girl on the end brushing her hair), but now all five gazed up at him.

"Meg," answered the charcoal-haired girl with a slight glare.

"Beryl," responded the girl Meg had chased.

"I'm Starla," said the girl wearing a gray T-shirt accented with red.

"Klementina," spoke the shortest girl, brushing her hair with a cyan and black hair brush. The last girl—the one with gray eyes wearing an oversized striped sweater—simply stared back up at Megatron with no identifiable emotion. Megatron stared down at her, specifically.

The girl stared back up at him.

Megatron narrowed his optics slightly.

The girl's blank face didn't change.

Megatron went one step closer.

She still stared up at him.

Megatron stared back at her.

The girl didn't speak.

Megatron stared harder.

She still didn't do anything other than gaze up at him.

Megatron stared even harder.

The girl said nothing.

"…_Well_?" he finally demanded with a serious frown.

"Oh, she's a selective mute," Klemen answered in a nonchalant manner whilst still brushing her hair.

Starla rolled her eyes. "Her name is Silvia. Don't expect her to converse with you, as she rarely does with anyone."

Megatron narrowed his optics at Silvia. "I see…" Remembering Soundwave was still in the room, Megatron stood to his full height and turned to face said communications officer. "Soundwave, alert the other officers. They are to each take care of a fleshling. Except Airachnid. Primus knows what she'd do if left alone with one."

Soundwave nodded and faced his back to Megatron, returning to do that and whatever else he had been doing beforehand. The five girls on the floor exchanged puzzled and curious glances. Then realization dawned upon Starla. Her eyes widened with alarm.

"Wait a moment..." She looked around, just on the verge of panicking. "Where's Araxie?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Megzy, you are scaring Silvia. You don't have to force your glare-stare on her. And, yes! Araxie has escaped! Sort of... I mean, the <em>Nemesis<em> is in the air, how on earth would she actually _leave_? **

**But I'm kind of curious:  
>What was your reaction to Megatron letting them live?<br>A show of hands, who here thinks Araxie might die?  
>Who here actually wants to see what would happen if Airachnid were given one of these girls? (xD)<strong>


End file.
